Fallin' for You
by KiwiStar
Summary: *For HardyGurl21 as a B-day gift and a Christmas Gift* She couldn't help it and you couldn't blame her. After all, it was Cody Rhodes, and she had fallen for him.


**This is for HardyGurl21 as an early b-day present and an early Christmas present. Yes!This is one of the many Christmas Presents I'm writing,lol:) Thank you Angel for beta-reading this:) Please read and review, and I hope u enjoy it:)**_

* * *

_

_I don't know but I think I may be_

_Fallin for you, droppin so quickly_

_Maybe I should, keep this to myselfWaiting 'til I_

_Know you better_

Caylin smiled as she watched the man from across catering. He was with his friends, Ted and Randy, getting food from the line. She had always admired him, and every time she saw him, her heart skipped a beat and butterflies fluttered around in her stomach. Ever since the day she met him, he had grabbed a hold on her heart and as time passed, that hold grew stronger and stronger until she had fallen for him.

Don't get her wrong, she had tried to tell him. Multiple times, in fact. Her brain just got so confused whenever he smiled at her, or whenever he walked past her and her friends. She knew she was falling for him, and she was falling fast. Every time she had tried to tell him her feelings, the words caught in her throat and she'd stop, promising to tell him as soon as she knew him better. Until then, it would be kept to herself.

_I am trying_

_Not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of_

_Holding this inside my head_

Caylin noticed immediately when Cody walked towards her and sat down across from her. His friends, Randy and Ted had gone off to sit with other Superstars. "Hey, Caylin." He smiled and she nodded, knowing if she opened her mouth, her confession would come spilling out. While Caylin was almost eighteen, Cody had recently turned nineteen. He was older than her, probably more mature, and she was scared of how he'd react if she told him.

She wanted to tell him. Yes, her heart ached for the burden of the long-kept secret to be released so she could finally relax. It was tiring to hold it in her head and she just wanted to tell him. But she couldn't. No, if she did and he didn't feel the same, then it would just tear the friendship between them apart.

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_And now I found ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

Her mind began to drift to thoughts about Cody, and how he was always on her mind. She spent at least a few hours a day thinking about something that had to do with the young Rhodes. Caylin got so transfixed in her thoughts; she almost forgot she was talking to Cody.

"Caylin?"

"Huh?" Caylin broke away from her thoughts as she gazed at Cody. She mentally kicked herself for such a stupid response. "Yes, Cody?"

"You see here, the WWE is having this dance thing in the hotel's ballroom. I was wondering if you'd like to come." Cody smiled again as he scratched his head and shrugged. Caylin sighed and ran a hand through her blond locks. She always wondered how he can be so calm and collected all the time. Right now, she was just trying to keep herself from blurting something out.

"Sure. I'd love to come." She nodded with a grin and Cody chuckled before saying that he'd pick her up at eight. Caylin giggled and her mind screamed for victory. It was pointless trying to deny it anymore. She had fallen for him.

At precisely eight o'clock, Cody was knocking on her hotel door. Caylin was dressed in sparkly silver halter top and black slacks along with a pair of silver heels. Her long, blond hair was slightly curled and pinned up at the sides. As Caylin answered the door, the butterflies returned. Cody stood there, wearing black dress pants and a white button down shirt with the first couple buttons undone. He walked her to the ballroom and as they entered, Caylin's eyes darted around to see if anybody was watching.

_As I'm standing here_

_And you hold my hand_

_Pull me towards you_

_And we start to dance_

_All around us_

_I see nobody_

_Here in silence_

_It's just you and me_

Then, something happened that Caylin never would've expected. Cody took her hand and pulled her in close to him, sliding his hands to her hips. Caylin gasped and slid her arms around his neck as they swayed to the softer song that had just started up. He twirled her around a couple times, here and there and just danced with her.

They were in a crowded room, yet Caylin saw nobody. The people had faded into the background. There was music, yet Caylin was lost in the comfort of Cody's arms, hearing nothing but their breathing and the beating of their hearts. All other sounds had faded and weren't important. Not to her, at least. It was just her and Cody and she had no problem with that.

_Oh I just can't take it_

_My heart is racing_

_The emotions keep spinning out_

Caylin could feel her heart race as Cody held her close. Her head was resting on his shoulder and as she pulled away slightly to look at him, she gulped, knowing it was now, or never. "Cody."

Cody looked down at her in confusion. "Yeah?"

The emotions spun inside her. Confusion, admiration, doubt, everything was running amuck in her head and she took a deep breath in.

_I can't stop thinking about it_

_I want you all around me_

_And now I just can't hide it_

_I think I'm fallin' for you _

"I really need to tell you something. I can't stop thinking about it. I can't keep hiding it. Cody, I think I'm falling for you." Caylin whispered as she bit her lip, hoping and praying he felt the same.

Cody chuckled and drew her back in. Kissing the top of her head, he smiled. "I'm falling for you too, sweetheart."

_I'm fallin' for you_


End file.
